Till the end of the line
by ProngsKJ
Summary: AU. 1945. Lo último que Steve Rogers recordaba antes que su avión se estrellase en el atlántico, era ver el rostro de Peggy Carter y saber que le debía un baile, luego de ello sólo hay oscuridad y dolor. Hydra recobró los restros del avión donde Red Skull había viajado junto con el Tesseracto, sin embargo, encontró una nueva posibilidad...Un Arma
Lo último que Steve Rogers recordaba antes de ser despertado en una extraña instalación en alguna parte del mundo, era ver el rostro de Peggy Carter en una fotografía y sentir…como jamás podría darle aquel último baile, luego de eso, todo fue oscuridad, dolor y gritos…

* * *

Anthony Stark, líder de la organización de superhéroes conocida como "Avengers" caminaba por los pasillos de la torre con una información de último minuto que Jarvis le había provisto hacía poco.

"Me alegra que ya estén aquí con sus sonrisas radiantes" Saludó el científico al resto de su equipo, cuyos rostros serios distaban de la mirada desentendida que Stark les brindaba. Brevemente pasó su mirada por cada uno de los individuos sentados a la mesa.

Primero estaban Natasha y Clint, el dúo de súper espías que nunca se separaba y cuando Stark decía nunca, es porque era así, incluso podía apostar que iban al baño juntos. Luego estaba el doctor Bruce Banner, su "sciencebro" con su usual look nervioso, no era para menos, si a penas perdía el control un gran monstruo verde que arrasaba con todo aparecía. Junto a ellos, estaban los miembros más jóvenes del equipo, los gemelos Maximoff, Pietro y Wanda, que en pocas palabras sus poderes se resumían a ser veloz y ser rara. Finalmente, la mesa era cerrada por Sam Wilson, un veterano de guerra que le habían ofrecido volver a la lucha y Rodhey, su mejor amigo y mano derecha en todo. Juntos, eran los héroes más poderosos de la tierra (Si descontaban a cierto asgardiano que se aparecía cuando quería, sí eran sólo ellos)

"Son las tres de la mañana Stark" Dijo Barton desde su asiento con cara de pocos amigos "Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto"

"Tranquilo, Legolas, tengo unas buena razón para llamarlos" Mencionó Stark restando importancia a la intervención del espía "Jarvis, corre el video"

"De inmediato señor" Anunció la voz robótica del asistente computarizado de Stark, y de inmediato una secuencia de imágenes de agentes de Hydra apareció en la pantalla holográfica.

"Esto fue captado, en Tours, Francia hace unas pocas horas" Explicó el genio mientras el resto del equipo analizaba el video. Fue entonces que algo les llamó la atención a todos. En la secuencia apareció un dúo de hombres diferentes a los agentes comunes de Hydra. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello largo y desgreñado pero lo que destacaba de él era su brazo metálico con el que sostenía un rifle de francotirador; mientras tanto su "pareja" poseía el cabello corto y rubio y…un escudo…con el emblema de Hydra en el centro de él.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" Se atrevió a preguntar Wilson, apuntado al rubio hombre que golpeaba de forma mortal a un pobre agente francés. Jarvis congeló de inmediato la imagen.

"Eso…" La imagen se agrandó y a su lado comenzó a aparecer la información de un hombre de rostro tímido pero decidido "Es el "Captain America"" La voz solemne de Stark dejaba poco espacio a dudas.

"¿Qué?" Se aventuró Romanoff "¡Eso es imposible! Todo el mundo sabe que el Captain America está muerto"

"Y me temo que lo está…."Stark descongeló la imagen y el video continuo con la hazaña conjunta del dúo extraño al asesinar a un grupo de científicos de forma fría antes de tomar unos experimentos en los que trabajaban allí "Les presento a Winter Soldier y Captain Hydra, el dúo de asesinos más implacables a los que nos tendremos que enfrentar"

* * *

1, 2, 3… ¿4?... ¿Qué sigue?...Le habían dicho que contase hasta mil, tenía que contar hasta mil y recitar quien era en silencio…no podía perder la cordura…no podía…

"M-mi nombre…es…S-S-teve…R-ogers…de…de…Brooklyn"-Trató de decir, pero su cuerpo estaba muy entumecido como para pensar en su identidad, sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo quemaba con fuerza, tal vez era así, luego de tantos electroshock era posible que su piel estuviese jodidamente quemada "S-Soy…C-captain Am-e-rica…"

"¡Ah! Captain…que interesante, el Captain America aún desea mantenerse en pie" Una voz de acento germano habló en algún lugar de la habitación, Rogers no estaba seguro, apenas podía enfocar su mirada, se sentía como ese chiquillo débil de Brooklyn nuevamente "Sí, sí, su amigo también está resultando ser resistente, pero al final…todos tienen un punto de quiebre…"

"B-Bu-cky…" Nuevamente trató de hablar, pero su garganta ardía, había gritado mucho durante la última tortura. Bucky estaba allí, debía encontrarlo, debían escapar de Hydra…

"Barnes, sí, el sargento también le llama, tal vez sería bueno que presenciaran sus torturas ¿No? ¿A que no sería un buen experimento?"

"N-N-no…"

"Su resistencia es enternecedora, Captain, pero ya verá…pronto no quedará nada de usted más que un arma al servicio de Hydra"

Steve sintió como comenzaban a empujar la camilla en la que estaba y como lo llevaban por algún pasillo húmedo y de luces de neón que titilaban. Se sentía mareado, no…por favor que no lo hicieran ver a Bucky así…no podría, no soportaría ver a su mejor amigo…a su amante secreto sufrir de las torturas que su cuerpo había aguantado de momento. Sin embargo, los agentes de Hydra parecían tener otras cosas en mente, por lo que rápidamente lo pusieron al frente de la camilla de su mejor amigo, quien se estremecía por quien sabe qué diablos…

"S-Ste-ve…"Escuchó la voz cortada de su mejor amigo, apenas un susurro lastimero. Rogers quiso contestarle sin embargo, ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse lo suficientemente consciente como para poder responder a Barnes.

Unos agentes se acercaron a ambos y luego de unos segundos un coro de gritos se escuchó por todo el búnker.

* * *

"La lista de asesinatos de ambos es mucho más larga que la nuestra" Comentó Black Widow a su mejor amigo sentado en el jet que llevaba a los Avengers rumbo a Francia, necesitaban inspeccionar que habían robado los dos soldados de Hydra "Asesinatos a lo largo de 70 años… ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"No lo sé…"Comentó un preocupado Bruce "Jarvis identificó los rostros de Captain Hydra y de Winter Soldier a lo largo del tiempo y logró realizar una triangulación con el Captain para identificarlo como Steve Rogers…"

"Pero ¿No se supone que el Captain es de los buenos?" Preguntó a su vez Pietro Maximoff "Se supone que el Captain America peleó por los aliados ¿Por qué se pasaría a Hydra?"

"Esa es una buena pregunta, Flash" Acotó Stark, bebiendo de una botella de agua "Y me encantaría saber el por qué, pero de momento debemos concentrarnos en saber qué fue lo que se llevaron exactamente de las instalaciones de los laboratorios HighTec. Lo que Jarvis ha podido recabar, es que los Laboratorios HighTec en Francia se encargan de la investigación de diferentes enfermedades extrañas y la experimentación con antídotos poco ortodoxos.

"Puede ser un arma biológica" Interrumpió Wanda mirando a su hermano con intensidad, como si quisiera transmitirle telepáticamente sus pensamientos y a decir verdad…tal vez así era.

"Puede ser Granger…"Continuó Stark como si nada "Pero ¿Por qué enviar a los mejores agentes de Hydra a una simple misión de captura de un arma biológica? No…debe ser algo más…"

"Sin contar el fuerte resguardo que tenía" Argumentó Rhodes "¿Jarvis no tiene nada sobre eso?

Stark negó molesto "Sea lo que sea que tengan allí…No está en registros electrónicos"

* * *

"¿Cuál es su nombre soldado?" Preguntó con fuerza un hombre a Steve Rogers, cuya mirada perdida estaba clavada en la nada. Si escuchó o entendió la pregunta no dio muestra alguna de ello.

La mente de Steve era oscura. ¿Quién era? Él era…él era…simplemente él era quien su superior quisiera que fuese. No existía tal cosa como un nombre para él; así mismo…no había pasado en su vida, sólo ese momento…sólo ese momento y el otro soldado de cabellos oscuros y brazo metálico que era su compañero… sólo eso tenía certero, que él era su equipo y nada más…que el resto se lo dieran sus superiores.

"Bien…" Susurró el hombre complacido de haber doblegado al Captain America "Bienvenido Soldado…Captain Hydra, ese será su nombre"

"Nombre aceptado, Señor" Musitó el rubio en ruso, no sabía de donde había aprendido ruso, sólo sabía que conocía el idioma y que de esa forma debía responder a quien le preguntase. "Preparado para recibir órdenes, Señor"

El hombre le pasó con una sonrisa un sobre café para que lo abriese y estudiase. Allí decía que debía asesinar a un hombre, un tal Doctor Craig, el cual era una amenaza para la estabilidad de Hydra debido a sus trabajos conjuntos con la naciente S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Su misión debe realizarse a la perfección, para ello, usted y Winter Soldier serán pareja, no deben haber testigos, los daños colaterales son esperables, ¿Comprende Captain?

Steve tenía su mirada rojo muerta. Su misión, asesinar a ese hombre que no conocía ¿Le importaba? No, era su misión y debía completarla. Debía hacerlo en conjunto con Winter Soldier, su nueva pareja en esta guerra. Lo comprendía.

"Sí, señor, lo comprendo" Le dijo nuevamente en ruso.

"Muy bien…Lleven al Captain a que se vista y obtenga sus armas ¡Hail Hydra!" Gritó, a lo que otros agentes en la habitación le respondieron de la misma forma.

"Hail Hydra…" Susurró Steve cuando lo sacaban de esa camilla en la que estaba y le daban un uniforme negro con en el emblema de Hydra en el hombro y un escudo ¡Curioso! Recordaba usar un escudo antes…pero todo estaba demasiado negro para esforzarse en ir más allá.

"Captain" Le llamó un agente "Winter Soldier le espera"

Steve asintió secamente y siguió al hombre hasta una gran entrada donde un sujeto de mirada tan perdida como la suya esperaba con un arma en sus manos.

"Hail Hydra…"Saludó el otro de forma tranquila.

"Hail Hydra" Respondió más convencido Steve.

* * *

The Avengers llegaron al laboratorio hecho trizas en la campiña francesa. Allí la doctora Poésy les recibió preocupada, contándoles lo que ya Jarvis le había mostrado.

"Doctora" Habló Romanoff, queriendo ir directo al grano de la situación "¿Qué fue lo que se llevaron esos hombres?"

La mujer francesa se mordió su labio inferior, como si sopesara las consecuencias de rebelar el secreto tras la misión de los dos soldados de Hydra.

"Doctora, por favor…" Insistió la pelirroja, mirándola de forma intensa "Puede que el mundo se encuentre en riesgo por esto…"

"Lo estará…" Repuso la científica "Se llevaron el Serum del Super Soldado"

* * *

Estaba herido, no podían llegar a su base en esa condición, tenía que curar a su compañero primero antes de volver a Siberia.

"Tu costado" Dijo el rubio al otro hombre "Siéntate" Demandó con fuerza apuntando la mesa del comedor, mientras buscaba en aquella casa que habían asaltado algo que parase la hemorragia. Con tranquilidad, Steve pasó por los cuerpos de esa familia francesa "Daño Colateral" lo llamó en su cabeza, luego incendiarían el lugar para no dejar rastros. Observó en el baño tenían un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Un poco de gasa y desinfectante.

Rogers volvió rápido hasta donde estaba el del brazo de metal y comenzó con su misión de ayudar a su compañero, manchándose con su sangre en el proceso, cosa que no le molestó demasiado, estaba acostumbrado a estar cubierto de sangre.

"Captain…" Dijo el hombre de oscuros y greñudos cabellos a su lado "La misión ha de ser completada"

"No puede ser completada si estás herido, Winter" Rebatió el rubio, molesto "Tu herida deja un rastro visible que puede ser seguido fácilmente por cualquiera"

"Mejor eso que una bala en tu cabeza" Añadió "Winter" "No quiero ser yo quien dé explicaciones sobre tu deceso en plena misión"

Por un segundo ambos hombres sonrieron con complicidad antes de volver a sus semblantes estoicos.

"Debe bastar con esto" Murmuró para sí Rogers. Su mirada perdida veía a su alrededor buscando las posibles amenazas; sus superiores ya les habían hablado de ese grupo de super humanos que se hacían llamar "The Avengers" "Tenemos 40 minutos antes que Stark y sus hombres comiencen a rastrearnos"

"Suficiente tiempo, Captain" Winter atrajo al otro hombre hacia él con rapidez. Sus superiores no lo sabían ¿Quién lo sospecharía? Pero había algo que Hydra no había logrado borrar de sus cuerpos y eso era el deseo por el otro. Winter deseaba a Captain así como Captain deseaba a Winter con locura. Tal vez era por ello que eran una pareja excepcional en sus misiones, porque estaban unidos más allá de los límites que Hydra les había dado, mucho más allá de las ordenes que debían seguir…por qué en situaciones como esas podían desinhibirse y soltar la pasión que tenían dentro.

El soldado le miró y una vaga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de subirse a la mesa y abrazar a Winter de forma posesiva. Su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba de esa forma cuando se trataba del hombre castaño, era como si fuesen imanes de polos opuestos que necesitaba estar juntos. Buscó su boca con la propia, deseando devorar a su compañero; Winter rodeó la cintura de su compañero con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia él, comenzando a mover su cadera poco a poco, para cobrar un ritmo lento que se volvía cada vez más salvaje. Sin embargo el de cabello rubio para su acción, perturbando a su pareja.

"Debemos quemar la casa..." Susurró Rogers en un gemido ahogado.

"Debemos completar la misión…" Le siguió Winter "Pero no tendremos otra oportunidad de estar así…"

"Tampoco la tendremos si esos Avengers nos atrapan" Captain como pudo se separó. Deseaba a su compañero, pero no podía distraerse, debían completar la misión, debían desaparecer como siempre hacían…

Winter Soldier miró al de ojos rojos en silencio, antes de asentir e ir a la cocina para abrir todos los pasos de gas que encontrase. Por su parte Captain fue hasta la cochera y encontró un acelerarte que roció por todo el lugar, sobre todo en los cuerpos que él sabía, demorarían en ser consumidos.

Cuando llegó al salón Winter ya estaba instalando el detonador que permitiría que todo eso volara en pedazos y se quemase durante un largo tiempo.

"Tenemos 17 minutos" Anunció el castaño mirando levemente los cuerpos empapados en gasolina. Eran dos adultos y dos niños "Daño Colateral…" Susurró antes de voltearse y salir junto a su compañero de la casa.

Momentos después, el infierno se desató en aquella remota localidad de la campiña francesa.

* * *

"Señor" Llamó Jarvis al científico, quien en su traje examinaba la "escena del crimen" "Señor, se ha reportado un incendio a 15 kilómetros de aquí"

"Bueno, de ello se ocuparán los bomberos, J" Dijo levemente mosqueado el genio mientras buscaba huellas que no habían en el lugar. Comenzaba a creer que el hecho que existiesen cintas de la intromisión de Hydra era parte de un plan mayor

"Señor, se reportó que se vieron a Winter Soldier y Captain Hydra en las cercanías del incendio" Tony soltó una maldición "¡Hey Rhodey! Quedas a cargo, iré a investigar una pista…"

"¡Pero Tony…!"

Fue muy tarde para la exclamación de War Machine, pues Iron man ya se encontraba viajando en dirección del incendio al cual en menos de 10 minutos había arribado sólo para ver la devastación de lo que solía ser una granja.

"¡Jarvis! ¡Escaneo del lugar!" Ordenó temeroso de encontrar cuerpos, lamentablemente, su asistente le confirmó sus horrores y pronto se vio rescatando lo que quedaba de una pequeña familia que fue encontrada con los miembros uno al lado del otro "¡Estos hijos de puta los ejecutaron! ¡Jarvis! Quiero información de cada medio, cada noticia relacionada a Hydra en el área"

Lamentablemente, Winter Soldier y Captain Hydra ya se encontraban muy lejos para cuando Jarvis comenzó su búsqueda.

* * *

Los super soldados de Hydra permanecían en silencio, parados estoicos esperando las nuevas órdenes que sus superiores discutían ante la nueva información que manejaban.

"Vienen tras de nosotros" Dijo unas mujer a oscuras "Debemos detener la amenaza antes que se haga mayor"

"Los agentes que tenemos dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D. no es suficiente, se necesita una solución drástica" Propuso otro individuo. Rogers miró de reojo a su compañero, tratando de adivinar que pensaba en esos momentos.

"Creo que debemos ir por Stark y su novia" Propuso otro hombre, con una oscura sonrisa "Ya acabamos antes con Howard Stark y su mujer ¿Qué hace diferente a su hijo?"

"Es un avenger" Repuso como molestia la primera mujer. Winter Soldier giró su rostro y se encontró con la mirada rojo de su compañero. Inclinó la cabeza como asintiendo a una pregunta silenciosa que se había hecho entre ambos.

"No es diferente" Intervino la voz monótona de Winter Soldier, sobresaltando a los hombres Hydra ante su tono frío "Nos encargaremos de ellos"

Un hombre rió con fuerza, acercándose a los dos super soldados de rostro estoico "Sí, sí podrán, tienen unas nueva misión, soldados, como siempre, esperamos que la cumplan"

Rogers asintió y se retiró seguido rápidamente de Winter. Stark…le sonaba ese nombre, mucho más allá del hombre que asesino junto a su compañero en 1991, estaba seguro que había un significado más profundo detrás de todo eso.

"Entonces, Captain America, de alguna forma terminó trabajando para Hydra y tiene por compañero a Winter Soldier ¡Fantástico! Y que creía que no estábamos lo suficientemente jodidos" Clint Barton lanzó un dardo hacia la diana a unos 10 metros sin ver, logrando el centro perfecto, sin error "Y si han cometido asesinatos por unos 70 años… ¿No deberían tener más de 90?"

"95 años, Señor Barton" Contestó Jarvis, a lo que Clit se encogió de hombros.

"95, mi error, lo siento" Se disculpó con sarcasmo cuando lanzaba otro dardo.

"En el archivo dice que nunca fallan" Murmuró a su vez Wanda "No dejan testigos, no dejan huellas…son como fantasmas"

"Tienen que dejar algo" Insistió Pietro "Nadie desaparece como así de simple, incluso con mi velocidad dejas una estela que se puede rastrear, ellos deben tener algo similar"

"El señor Stark ya salió de su conferencia y viene en camino hacia acá" Anunció Jarvis al resto del equipo, a lo que Natasha sólo rodó los ojos.

"Le encanta que sepamos todo de su vida"

* * *

El camino era oscuro, ambos solados habían estado esperando durante unas tres horas, vigilando, sabían que Stark estaba en una conferencia del MIT, sabían que forzosamente debía pasar por esa zona cubierta de árboles camino a complejo de entrenamiento de los Avengers.

El rubio achicó su mirada, quería acabar con Stark ahora, le molestaba el sentir algo familiar con ese nombre. No había nada familiar para él que no fuesen Winter y las ordenes de sus superiores. La muerte era su familiar, no un apellido en su larga lista roja.

Fue entonces que un auto deportivo rojo se comenzó a acercar a toda velocidad, dado escaso tiempo para que compañero reaccionase y disparase hacia los neumáticos, los cuales estallaron provocando que se volcase el vehículo.

El soldado rubio se acercó rápidamente, a su lado Winter Soldier apuntaba el asiento del conductor con un rifle. Steve abrió la puerta no destrozada…pero un haz de luz muy fuerte impactó contra él, enviándolo metros más allá.

"¡Captain!"Exclamó para sí el soldado castaño a tiempo para ver como del auto emergía un hombre con una armadura roja, apuntándolo tal como hizo con su compañero. Stark...Ironman… la misión se volvía más interesante.

"No soy partidario de la violencia" Comenzó con su discurso el hombre en la armadura "Pero…"

Winter Soldier nunca supo que iba a decir, pues el escudo de Captain impacto de lleno en la cabeza de su misión, logrando darle una brecha de segundos para volver a atacar a la par de su compañero.

"Tres minutos" Anunció Rogers cuando evitaba un golpe y lanzaba otro con fuerza. Winter Soldier asintió, sólo tres minutos para tener que enfrentarse a los avengers.

"Captain, no me gustaría seguir golpeando a una leyenda viva, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hicieron para que terminara trabajando con Hydra" Tony Stark arremetió con fuerza, pero sabía que en combate cuerpo a cuerpo los soldados de Hydra le ganarían de forma fácil, por lo que lo más lógico fue pedir refuerzos…necesitaba a su equipo antes que el soldado dorado de USA y su compañero lo matasen.

Era extraño, pero ni con todos los años que los Avengers llevaban luchado juntos podrían imitar el estilo de pelea de los soldados de Hydra, era como si fuesen uno sólo...una máquina de asesinato bien engrasada. Era como si con la mente guiasen los movimientos del otro, un golpe un bloqueo, golpe en la espalda, en la parte delantera, parada, golpe con el escudo…maldita sea, se movían en demasiada sincronía, ni los gemelos Maximoff lo hacían.

"¡Abortar misión!" Exclamó Winter cuando una nave se acercaba a toda velocidad, cargada de superhumanos dispuestos a matarlos.

Tanto él como Captain corrieron a los arbustos donde escondían las motocicletas y aceleraron lo que más pudieron para alejarse del lugar de la acción. Sin embargo sabían que no los dejarían pasar fácilmente, War Machine y Falcon les cortaban el paso. Rogers tomó su escudo y lo lanzó con fuerza contra los dos soldados, logrando despejar brevemente la vía para Winter y él…pero tuvo que ser más rápido…debió serlo, pues sintió una carga eléctrica horrible en medio de su cuello que le hizo perder el control de la motocicleta.

Antes de perder la consciencia, Rogers alcanzó a cruzar una mirada con Winter, un significativo "corre" de parte de su amante.

* * *

Cuando Steve Roger se despertó, todo estaba confuso. Sus manos no podía moverlas, sus pies tampoco, había una luz que le daba de lleno en la cabeza y le hacía sentir confundido. El soldado de Hydra parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de ajustar sus ojos a la luz para luego recorrer con la mirada una celda de cristal que le rodeaba y donde un hombre, Stark, le estaba vigilando.

"Finalmente despierta, Captain Rogers" Dijo el hombre, pero el soldado no lo tomó en cuenta, aun que le molestó el "Rogers" ¿Por qué el hombre de hojalata lo llamaba así? "Lamento lo de la flecha, pero era la única forma en que podíamos detenerlo"

Steve no contesto, había sido entrenado para morir si era necesario en caso de torturas o interrogatorios sin develar nada de él o de Hydra.

Tal vez la mirada perdida y confusa del rubio hizo que Tony preguntase "¿Sabes cómo te llamas? ¿Sabes quién eres?"

¿Cómo se llamaba? Sus superiores le llamaban Captain Hydra, lo había aceptado hace mucho tiempo, aun cuando Winter sólo le decía Captain para abreviar todo. Stark suspiró ante la necesidad de mantener el silencio por el rubio. Con agilidad apretó unos botones de su brazo y unas imágenes se proyectaron en el cristal de la celda de Rogers. Eran partes del documental que se pasaba en el Smithsonian sobre las hazañas de Captain America durante la segunda guerra mundial y sus Howling Commandos.

Esos hombres… ¿Por qué estaba con esos hombres? ¿Winter? ¿Qué hacía Winter allí? La voz del narrador lo había llamado a él Steve Rogers y a su compañero como Sargento James "Bucky" Barnes… ¿Qué era eso? ¡¿Qué diablos era eso?! Él no recordaba esas escenas, no recordaba a esos hombres y escasamente recordaba ser llamado Steve…Gritó…todo…todo dolía…

"Jarvis, llama a Wanda, creo que tenemos un anciano con lavado de cerebro aquí" El soldado no estaba seguro a quien habló Stark, pero sólo bastaron unos segundos para que llegase una mujer de cabellos castaños y traje rojo, que lo veía con curiosidad "Wanda, cariño, creo que puedes ser de ayuda aquí. El anciano parece que le han lavado el cerebro ¿Crees que puedes ver en sus memorias?"

"Veré lo que puedo hacer" Dijo la tal Wanda, comenzando a mover sus manos con un halo de luz roja flotando entre ellas. De pronto el rubio sintió como si invadiesen su mente, como cuando Hydra lo castigaba ante misiones que no salían bien, apretó con fuerza los dientes, tratando de evitar un grito que finalmente salió al tiempo que muchas imágenes pasaban de forma fugaz en su cabeza…demasiadas memorias…demasiadas torturas…demasiadas víctimas que Winter y él recordaban.

"¡Ah!" Soltó Scarlet Witch respirando entrecortadamente "Hay…hay demasiada oscuridad y dolor…" Susurró la mujer "Sea lo que sea que le hayan hecho, enterró sus memorias del Captain Rogers en un lugar que así de simple no puedo acceder"

"Mierda…"Susurró IronMan ayudando a su compañera de equipo a levantarse.

"Hydra…ellos lo vaciaron a tal punto de convertirlo en un arma a su servicio…."

Ambos avengers miraron al hombre que se estremecía en la prisión de cristal. Definitivamente Steve Rogers había muerto cuando se estrelló en el atlántico hace 70 años.

* * *

James Barnes, ignorante de su propio nombre, golpeó con furia la pared que tenía por delante, destrozándola ante la fuerza del brazo metálico que sus superiores le habían dado.

Él no perdía la compostura, no perdía los estribos por una misión fallida, generalmente recalculaba sus posibilidades y terminaba completándola…junto a Captain, porque siempre estaba Captain a su lado y ahora su compañero había sido capturado por esos avengers.

Debía rescatarlo y cumplir la misión, no, debía cumplir la misión…pero…no podía dejarlo…no podía.

Su cabeza comenzaba a doler, su lealtad a su compañero luchaba con las órdenes que sus superiores le habían dado cuando le despertaron para estas últimas misiones. No podía dejar a su pareja a manos de Stark.

"Pondrá en evidencia a Hydra" Dijo en voz alta, como si se quisiera convencer que rescatar a Captain era parte de su misión de asesinar a Stark, sí eso era, rescatar a Captain era borrar sus pasos, debía ayudarlo a salir de allí.

Horas más tardes se encontraba asechando el complejo de los Avengers, calculando los puntos más débiles en la seguridad hasta encontrar aquella zona ciega a las cámaras. No lo dudo, simplemente entró.

Las luces del complejo se fueron por una brecha de 5 segundos antes que los generadores de energía comenzaran a funcionar y el equipo de superhéroes se diera cuenta que la prisión de cristal en la que Steve Rogers había estado encerrado se hallaba vacía.

Bucky Barnes, por su parte, iba lo más rápido que podía arrastrando el peso casi muerto de su compañero.

"Despierta, maldito punk" Le dijo en un momento que tuvieron espacio suficiente para respirar, recalculando su ruta de escape más favorable para ambos. Winter Soldier no quería admitirlo pero el estado Captain Hydra lo estaba preocupando, estaba completamente ido, como cuando les terminan de dar electrochoques repetidamente y sólo son capaces de ver a la nada y escuchar las palabras de sus superiores.

"Me llamaron…Steve…"Susurró el rubio en los brazos de su pareja "Steve…Rogers…" James lo abrazó, preocupado ante los temblores del cuerpo de Captain "Yo…yo no recuerdo eso…muchas personas…te llamaban…B-Bucky…" Hizo una mueca de dolor profunda. Winter Soldier sólo pudo estrecharlo más en sus brazos "Yo…no entiendo, no recuerdo... Ellos nos conocen o… conocían…"

"Hey, Captain, olvida eso ¿Está bien? Ahora debemos preocuparnos de completar la misión" Con cuidado le besó en los labios, llevando los límites de su relación a un nuevo nivel. Sentimientos, se supone que ellos no deberían tener sentimientos, los habían entrenado para eso, sin embargo, allí estaba, besando a su compañero y siendo correspondido por él. Se separó poco a poco del rubio y apoyo su frente con la de él "Olvida todo, punk, no más distracciones, no importa lo que te mostró Stark…estoy aquí, tú estás aquí…

"Última misión" Le interrumpió Steve en un jadeo "Que esta sea nuestra última misión y luego desaparecemos. No Hydra, no Avengers…sólo tú y yo…"

"Till the end of the line" Aceptó besando nuevamente sus labios.

"Till the end the line" Y con aquella aseveración ambos hombres se pusieron de pie. No eran agentes de Hydra, no eran superhéroes, sólo armas que querían forjar sus propios destinos; con aquello en mente buscaron la salida de la mierda en la que se habían metido.

Las cuerdas de las marionetas habían sido cortadas.

* * *

Han pasado 2 años desde que los Avengers habían capturado a Steve Rogers y que este último había logrado escapar con la ayuda de Winter Soldier para volverse completos fantasmas.

Tanto S.H.I.E.L.D., los Avengers, como Hydra habían buscado por todos los confines del planeta a los super soldados sin resultados satisfactorios, en parte, por el hecho que se descubrió, a mitad de la empresa, que Hydra había infectado por completo a la organización de protección, tirando por la borda el legado que una vez Howard Stark y Peggy Carter habían levantado.

Y hablando de la mujer británica, entre su Alzheimer y su edad se había dado cuenta que su viejo amor continuaba con vida, al igual que el sargento Barnes, atrapados en sus mentes como ella en esos momentos. Cuando falleció una fría noche de enero, ella se culpó por no haber sido capaz de encontrar a Steve antes que Hydra…si ella y Howard se hubiesen esforzado más la historia del pequeño joven de Brooklyn habría sido otra.

Durante los últimos dos años, Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes no habían parado de moverse, escondiéndose en diferentes lugares para no ser encontrados por las diferentes agencias de inteligencia que los tenían fichados para cortarles la cabeza. Durante aquel tiempo habían sido capaces de recabar un poco de información en base a lo que a Steve le habían mostrado cuando estuvo cautivo por Stark.

Ambos eran soldados que habían luchado por Estados Unidos durante la segunda guerra mundial, ambos habían sido mejores amigos y amantes desde hacía mucho tiempo antes que comenzara el mismo conflicto.

Según los registros, Bucky aprendió que los ojos originalmente de su mejor amigo eran azules. Steve le explicó que Hydra le había implantado algo en las corneas para que sus ojos funcionasen con mayor potencia. Cuando ambos tomaron consciencia de que tenían partes robóticas que podían ser rastreadas se asustaron, lo último que deseaban era volver a las torturas y luego al descanso criogénico, sin embargo cuando el tiempo demostró que Hydra no estaba cerca de encontrarlos se relajaron.

Aquel era el lado bueno de las cosas o el lado fácil…las cosas se trastornaban cuando era hora de dormir. Ambos hacían guardias para cubrir las horas de sueño, aun que estas se hacían a saltos. Desde que dejaron Hydra se habían acostumbrado a las pesadillas de los asesinatos cometidos por sus manos y de las memorias difusas que las torturas continuas trataron de borrar durante 70 años.

Generalmente se abrazaban entre sí, tratando de buscar confort; ambos estaban muy seguros que si no fuese por estar juntos, ellos ya se habrían suicidado.

Aquel día estaba nublado en Bucarest, sin embargo, ambos salieron del pequeño departamento que compartían, escondiendo sus rostros con gorras y lentes de sol. En una de las calles principales había una feria de verduras y ellos tenían hambre. Tranquilamente, preguntaban en rumano por el valor de unas ciruelas cuando un revuelo agitó el ambiente y pronto se vieron rodeados por the Avengers.

"Captain Roger, Sargento Barnes" Dijo Ironman con su voz robótica "Qué coincidencia encontrarlos acá"

Los soldados se miraron unos segundos en silencio. Ya no había escape, pero no importaba…estarían juntos…

 _Till the end of the line_


End file.
